


Vegeta and Bulla's Father Daughter Day

by unclejake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Children, Cute, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclejake/pseuds/unclejake
Summary: Vegeta spends a lovely morning with his infant daughter Bulla, it is cute and good.





	Vegeta and Bulla's Father Daughter Day

Vegeta grabbed Bulla’s chubby little legs and spun her around, kicking up dust and small rocks as he accelerated. When he let go she went soaring through the air, giggling and smiling as she flew miles into the sky. She shot through a cloud and Vegeta was waiting on the other side to catch her. This was his favorite game to play with Bulla. He would throw her as hard as he can and test his speed against his strength each time he raced to catch her.

“Having fun, are we?” Vegeta chuckled. Bulla looked up at him, wide-eyed, laughing, an absolute angel.

“Let’s see how you handle the might of a true Saiyan warrior!” Vegeta bellowed. He tapped into a little bit of his power, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

He threw Bulla again and sent her flying through the air. If he didn’t catch her she’d end up somewhere in the middle of the ocean. A split second later and he was holding her again, listening to her laughter, seeing her smile.

He never played with Trunks like this when he was younger. He was too focused on training, always training. Days at a time spent alone in the gravity chamber honing his skills, destroying drones, dodging blasts of white hot plasma, all in a futile effort to become stronger than Kakarot. He’d never even held his own son until the fight with Buu, and even then it was more traumatic than comforting. He wasn’t going to make the same mistakes with Bulla. For her, at least, he could be there from the beginning.

“Heh, you think you’re having fun now? I have shown you a mere fraction of my true power!” 

Another throw, this time as a Super Saiyan God. A throw at this power could easily go around the globe and circle right back to Vegeta, but that wouldn’t be any fun. Instead Vegeta flew alongside her at incredible speed. It didn’t take long for Bulla to notice him. They were moving too quickly to be noticed by vision alone, and Vegeta recognized that she must be sensing his power. For a moment he thought of her grown up, a warrior like her father, a Saiyan princess with enough power to destroy entire galaxies should she choose to. Maybe even stronger than Kararot’s brats.

He pushed that thought aside, like he’d been practicing.

“What’s that? I’m not throwing you hard enough? Fine then, I’ll throw you with every bit of strength I’ve got!”

Vegeta smiled, and then concentrated. He channeled all of his energy inward, keeping it inside like Whis had taught him until it sparked into a divine flame. The power of Super Saiyan Blue coarsed through him and around him, but even that wasn’t enough. No, not for their special Father Daughter Day. For Bulla, he would go even further beyond.

His muscles bulged, his hair changed hues, darkening slightly. The flame within him grew hotter and brighter, so hot that he could barely contain it. Every Saiyan cell in his body was screaming for mercy, but he pressed on, filling them with power until they were nearly ready to burst. When he was finished, he had achieved a form he hadn’t used since the Tournament of Power, something he liked to call Super Saiyan Royal Blue. It was something Kakarot had not been able to achieve. This form was his, and it was his alone.

The next throw sent Bulla into space, leaving behind nothing but a glowing blue trail of energy. As a Saiyan she would be able to survive in space for a few moments, more than enough time for Vegeta to catch her. He shot after her, moving quicker than he’d ever moved before. He caught her again and threw her roughly in the direction of Earth, and then appeared to catch her once more before dropping out of Royal Blue.

They played like this for hours, neither of them growing tired of it. By lunchtime Vegeta was sore and tired and out of breath, more than he’d ever been in the gravity chamber. He laid down on the grass outside of the CapsuleCorp compound and Bulla crawled over to him and gently smacked him in the face with her tiny hand.

“Striking me while I’m at my weakest, eh? What a cruel fate that I, Prince Vegeta IV, Lord of All Saiyans, be struck down by a mere infant! This cannot stand!” He exclaimed with mock anger. He grabbed Bulla and pretended that she was too powerful for him to move and let his daughter strike him over and over.

“T-this power! Impossible! I’ve never seen anything like it!” Bulla smacked him some more, giggling. It was his favorite sound. He tried to think about what his favorite sound was before he heard Bulla’s laughter, and thought about the sound of Kakarot’s legs breaking during their first fight. He had liked that, but he liked this more.

Vegeta had spent so much of his life chasing after Kakarot. He had spent years in pursuit of the power to destroy, of power over others. But here, playing in the grass with Bulla, none of that seemed to matter. None of that weighed him down anymore. 

Strange how people change, he thought. He hadn’t always been the best father, that much was certain, but he had been trying. He thought for a moment about Kakarot’s boys, Gohan and Goten, and how neither of them got to spend much time with their father outside of training. It felt nice to know that he was better than Kakarot at the one thing that mattered.

“Come now child, let me show you how much your old man’s training in the kitchen has been paying off!” Vegeta laughed, putting Bulla on his shoulders. He was going to make bao for lunch, and they were going to be magnificent.


End file.
